


Fuck Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes falling in love is the mind's way of saying fuck you.





	Fuck Love

Sometimes falling in love is the mind's way of saying fuck you.  
I'm not entirely sure what I've done to warrant  
Such harsh, terrible beauty,  
Softly unfolding as I try to look away.  
Regardless, it is what I am stuck with.

Adaption is the best route forward.  
Steady feet on unfamiliar territory,   
And adaption is the annoying fucker shrieking,  
"Keep moving, don't fall behind, don't look back."

I have never been the one to blindly follow authority.

So I look back.

Which sets me back at tear one;  
That love is the mind's way of saying fuck you  
Because all of a sudden that over dramatic  
Pop song is about  
Them  
And all of a sudden  
That song is the most beautiful sound to hear.


End file.
